Roommates
by Angel Scones
Summary: Rachel and Santana are roommates in New York when they start having unexpected dreams. Depending on the feedback it maybe multi-chapter or a one-shot. Possible pezberry.
1. Rachel

_Rachel writhed on the bed in sweet agony, desperately clutching the satin sheets that lay below her. Soft hands reached out to grasp her hips, firmly holding her down. She gasped as her talented tongue licked her wet slit, flicking against her nub._

_One hand grabbed her head, holding it in place as Rachel's breath quickened. She began to moan as the taller girl's lips sucked on her clit, driving Rachel rapidly to blissful oblivion. Her hands slowly ran up Rachel's flat, taut, tummy to squeeze her breast._

_The dark haired beauty gently bit her clit as she pinched the smaller girl's nipples. Rachel's eyes slammed shut and she let out a guttural scream as she came. Rachel dimly became aware of Santana's hands moving from her breasts to her thighs, stroking the warm, sticky flesh as she rode out her orgasm. The bed shifted and Rachel felt her hot breath at the nape of her neck. Santana nipped her earlobe playfully before she whispered, "you're beautiful when you cum Yoshi."_

Knock-Knock

Rachel sat up with a start

"Damn it," Rachel said, running her hands through her sleep tousled hair. "That's the fourth sex dream I've had about Santana my one of my friends and roommate. What the hell is going on?"

"Rachel?" Santana called out hesitantly through the bedroom door. "Are you alright?"

Rachel sighed as she swung body out of the bed. Shortly after Rachel moved to New York Santana transferred schools land became Rachel's roommate they even became better friends it had been six months since she moved in.

"I'm fine," she lied. She opened the door to find Santana dressed for the day, a bright smile upon her face. "Morning."

"Good morning," the Latina replied. She looked at Rachel critically. "Are you sure you're alright?" I could hear you moaning in the hall and you look a little flush. Are you sure you're not sick."

Rachel ducked her head, her cheeks burning with embarrassment. "I...um...was dreaming," she said slowly. Her eyes flashed up to catch the Latina's knowing smile.

"Oh!" Santana exclaimed. She leaned in over closer to the smaller girl's ear and whispered conspiratorially, "was it a good dream?"

**Short I know but if you check my other stories I prefer shorter chapters. **

**As always feel free to review good or bad I can take it. **

**Also should I continue or leave it at a one-shot?**


	2. Santana

**I have to admit the first episode of glee I ever watched was the last one of season three where everyone was leaving. Over the past few weeks I have been watching the seasons and I must admit I like it. I started writing small stories for it but I have an idea for a story I just don't know if it would work. **

Santana had just dropped Rachel off at Starbucks to start her shift when she found herself stuck in traffic she somehow let her mind wonder to the little brunette who was moaning her name this morning. She heard her loud and clear when she passed her bedroom. Santana started to let her mind wonder even more.

_Rachel smiles tremulously at Santana. "I'm not really sure what to do."_

"_Don't worry, it'll come to you." after all, Santana thinks to herself, she's been hot and bothered for days, and that's just with innocent touches. _

"_I don't want to disappoint you, that is all."_

"_You could never disappoint me. At least not in this particular room, got that?"_

_She nods as Santana continues undressing's noticed before that Rachel has beautiful muscle tone, and knows that has to be the dancing she does. _

_Santana lightly kisses her left palm, and she smiles at the small shudder that she feels course through the smaller girl. Oh yeah, she'd found the least obvious erogenous zone on Rachel's body but for now, the night and the Rachel was all hers. _

_Smiling when Santana sees her nipples peak. Her tongue reaches out and touches the first nipple that it can, and Santana has the satisfaction of feeling Rachel squirm. Rachel's breathe starts coming faster as Santana's hands trail down her sides, leaving sensitized skin behind. She lightly kisses Rachel's stomach, keeping an eye on her face as she inches lower. _

_The former cheerleader runs her hands down the singer's legs, feeling the power and muscle in each. She knows that those legs will be wrapped around her holding them together as Santana makes Rachel hers forever. Santana's surprised when Rachel tells her that she's never felt as loved as when she kissed her. Santana kisses her again as she gently inserts a finger into her swallowing her gasp of surprise. _

_Santana's thumb brushes her clit, making the tiny girl arch against her and Santana insert another finger, stretching her. Rachel's hands run up Santana's back, lightly scoring her skin with her nails and Santana smiles against her lips. Even in the throes of passion Rachel's trying to protect her, this time from herself. _

_Santana adds a third finger. The slight stretching makes Rachel's eyes widen then darken with passion as Santana sets a steady rhythm. Santana keeps the rhythm steady until Rachel reaches up and strokes that spot at the back of Santana's neck that drives her wild. Santana_ w_raps her spare arm around Rachel's waist, holding her up as she presses hard on her clit and start flicking it from side to side hard. _

_More! Santana, I need more!" she groans, moving her hands up into Santana's thick curls and gripping hard. Santana pulls her fingers almost all the way out then thrusts back in faster and harder. Santana moves her thumb to Rachel's sensitive bud and flicks it hard, as she continues to thrust her fingers in hard. Santana can feel Rachel's walls tighten around her fingers._

_"SANTANAAA!" she screams as Rachel reaches her highest peak. Santana continues to thrust into her, more and more gently, as she brings Rachel down from her climax. After a few moments of heavy panting and silence, Rachel turns her head to look at me._

_"That was amazing Santana," Rachel whispers with a goofy smile on her face_

The blare of a car horn brings her out of her reverie. Santana pulls over to the side of the road and turns the car off. She hasn't had such a vivid daydream in years. Shaking her head she can't help but wonder what her little friend was doing for dinner that night.

**Hopefully this lives up to what I was hoping for. **

**As always feel free to review. Good or bad I can take it.**


	3. Together

Santana couldn't stop thinking about how she heard Rachel moaning her name this morning and then that day dream she had today. She was sitting on the couch waiting for the smaller girl to get home.

Santana knew she had one chance at this she waited for Rachel to get home from her job. Rachel walked in rubbing her neck. Rachel must have had another tough day and had been awake for almost two days.

"Rachel, are you ok?" Santana asked

"Yea, my neck is just really sore."

"Then head to my room and I will give you a massage." Santana said firmly "I am not taking no for an answer move it Berry."

Rachel crawled into Santana's bed fully clothed. Santana straddled Rachel's hips. She started rubbing her neck and shoulder. Looking at the little diva as she started to relax. Rachel was moaning softly, she shifted so that Santana was now straddling Rachel's lap. Noticing for the first time that the taller girl had crawled in naked. Corking an eyebrow at the former cheerio, Santana just smiles as she closed the small distance between her lips and Rachel's. Wasting no time she slipped her tongue into Rachel's waiting mouth.

They kissed deeply for several minutes until, Santana felt. Her hands were roaming over Rachel like it was the last time she'd ever get to touch the other woman. Taking no area for granted. She ran her hands down the sides of Rachel's neck and onto her chest, skimming lower until she came to a barrier. Stopping looking into Rachel's eyes.

"Are you sure?" Santana whispered against her lips.

"Yes, Tana please make love to me." Rachel replied back.

Santana tugged at Rachel's shirt while kissing below her ear and whispered, "Off...now." She leaned back and helped Rachel pull off her shirt. As soon as Rachel's head was clear of the garment she leaned forward to kiss Santana between her exposed breasts. Santana sighed and held Rachel's head in place. After a few moments Santana seemed to snap back to reality, "Stop distracting me!"

Rachel sighed, "I can't help it!"

Santana pulled Rachel's head away and gave her a quick kiss. She wasn't going to let Rachel win this! Rachel surrendered and leaned back into the pillows and Santana couldn't help but stare at her beautiful, perfect, breast's clad in black lace. She looked at Rachel as though she was the last bit of water in a desert. Santana did thirst for Rachel and Rachel could see it in her eyes. The way Santana looked at her made her heart pound wildly in her chest.

Santana slid her hands over Rachel's chest, sliding both hands inside her bra to rub Rachel's breasts, her nipples hardened instantly under Santana's touch. Santana reached around and removed Rachel's bra giving her full access to her newly uncovered toys. Santana kissed around Rachel's breast in a spiral motion, at last coming to her nipple and pulling it into her mouth lightly sucking and pulling at it. She moved to the other breast not wanting it to feel left out. She heard Rachel softly moaning and it drove her crazy.

Santana wanted to hear more. Rachel was making the sexiest noises, faces, movements. Hell as far as Santana was concerned, everything Rachel was sexy. Santana got off Rachel's legs and repositioned herself between them. She rubbed her hands up the inside of Rachel's thighs, and over the zipper of her jeans, letting her thumbs rub up the seam between Rachel's legs. Rachel gasped and pushed her hips upward seeking more contact. Santana leaned forward and kissed Rachel's toned, tanned stomach swirling her tongue and nipping at the sensitive spots on her sides while she undid Rachel's pants. She grabbed the pants by the waist and with Rachel's help, stripped her of them.

She then put her hands on Rachel's thighs, pushing them open to give her better access, then pulled Rachel's hips towards her, making Rachel lay down flat and open herself up to the latina. Santana put her face between Rachel's toned legs, resting her head on her thigh and just watched as her hand rubbed Rachel through the material of her panties.

The rough friction of the fabric felt amazing to Rachel and she tried to push into Santana's touch, moving her hips slightly in rotating motions. Santana looked up at Rachel, watching her labored breathing and the way her breasts stuck out when she arched her back and how the muscles in her stomach clenched with each swirl of her hip.

She was gorgeous. Why hadn't she seen her like this before. Rachel Berry was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen.

When Santana made eye contact with Rachel, she leaned in and kissed her clit softly through the lace before pealing it off. Removing the last barrier between Santana's mouth and Rachel's smooth slick skin, Rachel felt as though she was dripping, which never seemed to happen before.

When Santana's tongue touched Rachel's slit Rachel started shaking. She was well on her way to her first orgasm and it wouldn't take much more to send her over the glorious edge. Santana's long tongue dove deep inside Rachel, dragging along her walls, driving her crazy. Santana made long slow licks, savoring the taste and thoroughly enjoying what she was doing, just as much as Rachel was. She was working Rachel slow. She wanted this to last.

Santana brought her tongue up to Rachel's clit, making a circular movement around it. She then flicked her tongue directly on the little bud, applying enough pressure to make Rachel moan something that sounded like Santana's name. Rachel arched and came, and it was a wonderful feeling of pleasure and satisfaction. Rachel was vaguely aware that Santana hadn't stopped licking her. In fact she had picked up her pace. Rachel could feel a new wave coming over her as Santana inserted two fingers into Rachel curling them up and pumping them in and out of the little diva. Rachel looked down at Santana on all fours in between her thighs wagging her bottom as she licked at her. Santana moaned into Rachel's opening sending vibrations directly onto her clit. Santana wants to try something different and she removes her fingers, moving them up to Rachel's clit she lightly slaps it.

"Oh god!"

Rachel is getting vocal now like Santana hoped she would and she loves it, so she slaps Rachel again and then rubs her fingers in a circle around Rachel's clit.

"Oh shit San, again please…do it again!"

Santana slaps her again and then rubs. She does this a few more times before switching techniques. Now she takes her two fingers and taps at Rachel's clit while returning her tongue to the welcoming wetness of Rachel's core.

"Please, please, yes oh yes!"

Rachel's not sure what she's begging for: harder; faster; more; don't stop; all of the above? Santana knows what she wants and picks up her pace. Rachel grabbed onto her own breast with one hand and Santana's head with the other pumping her hips into the smaller women's face. Santana's timing is perfect and she moves with Rachel's hips, never missing a beat. Santana can sense that Rachel is close so she buries three fingers into her and clamps her mouth down over her clit sucking it in while rhythmically massaging it with her tongue.

Rachel is in complete ecstasy and she cums hard, gripping onto Santana's hair and calling out her name. She is shaking and her hips are still moving, but with less vigor. Santana continues moving her fingers, slowing down, and is now licking Rachel in long slow swipes like when she started. Rachel is drenched and Santana is happy to clean her up. Rachel's hips stop and she lays heavily in the bed, barely able to move. All she can do is close her eyes and try to regulate her breathing while she slowly strokes Santana's hair.

When Santana is done she leans over Rachel giving her a gentle kiss. Rachel smiles and laid her head on Santana's chest and draped her arm around her waist while also sliding her leg snugly between Santana's. Santana smiled and wrapped her arms around Rachel, kissing her on her forehead "I love you Rachel."

Rachel snuggled in closer to Santana, "And I love you Santana."

**As always feel free to review good or bed I can take it I promise.**


End file.
